


TML Starsign Headcanons

by BloodyDruddigons



Category: Til Morning’s Light
Genre: AU-Everyone is revived, Comedy, Gen, Post-Game, Short Stories, Zodiac Headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDruddigons/pseuds/BloodyDruddigons
Summary: What, you thought astrology didn’t play a role in Isobelle’s witchcraft? Think again! Because of this, she knows everyone’s sign and how it affects them. She even learned Erica’s sign.(A few short one-shots about my headcanons on the zodiac signs of each mansion resident, plus Erica.)





	1. Headcanon 1: Lucian

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes out of my head when I’m bored! Enjoy.

A Sagittarius was never one to resign himself to doom.

That’s what Isobelle thought to herself, at least, as she observed Lucian’s latest project fail again.

“Hmm, why is my steam-powered pitfall trap still not activating? Perhaps I forgot to turn on the generator...?”

Why exactly a pitfall trap needed steam power was anyone’s guess. In any event, as Lucian approached the generator, he found that it was indeed on and properly connected. He scratched his head, looking around for another possible source of the problem. 

Just then, he spotted it. A pipe was loose.

“Ha! The pipe there thinks it can get away with slacking off! But Lucian is SMARTER than the pipe thinks!” And so, with a turn of the wrench, he secured the pipe to its proper position...

...Without bothering to make sure he wasn’t right on top of the pitfall first.

With a scream and a plonk, he fell right into the trap, as Isobelle buried her face in her hands and sighed.

Out of the hole came a shout: “YES! At last, the trap works! Let us see the police try to raid the mansion now!” Isobelle sighed again, but then chuckled to herself at Lucian’s optimism.

After all, a Sagittarius was never one to resign himself to doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Lucian might be a bit OOC because I haven’t encountered him in-game yet. I’m just really, really bored.


	2. Headcanon 2: Isobelle

No one dared interrupt Isobelle while she was preparing a spell.

Erica learned that from Crowes, who himself had learned it in a painful fashion one night from the time when the curse was still holding the mansion’s residents in its grasp. If he could remember correctly, Isobelle was working on processing the ingredients for a blinding spell of sorts. She had pulled each one out of its storage case, aged just the right amount and in just the right condition.

Because of course, as a Virgo, she always had to make sure her spells were executed perfectly. 

With a chop (and not a slash or swing) of a knife, she cut the 8-month-old rat into slices, making sure the head had its eyes open. It’d be such a pain if the eyes were closed, after all. Then came the mallard feather - it HAD to be from a mallard, no other feather would increase the potency nearly as dramatically!- with a light splash, and not a plonk or else the spell would be simply ruined, the witch added the feather into the brew. Next came the rat slices. 

Finally came the female Black Widow (It had to be female. And a Black Widow). As soon as the brew started to boil, she needed to throw the spider in, unless she wanted the blinding effect to last half a second shorter. Just one more second, and she prepared to let the spider fall into the brew...

...and jumped a mile when the spirit of Crowes voiced his frustration from behind her.

“Isobelle, do you have any idea why Lucian is covered in blood again? We have reasonable evidence that it was not Victor’s fault this time.”

Two minutes later, with the spectral head of a gnat having replaced his usual head, Crowes warned everyone that Isobelle does not take kindly to interruptions.

Yes, his head returned to normal after a day or two, but that incident had scarred him for the rest of his life... er... undeath. And he did eventually figure out who covered Lucian in blood.

The day he did, you could say Keaton had a bad time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t gotten to Isobelle’s boss fight either, so Isobelle was hard to assign a starsign for. But I think this would fit her, with the limited knowledge I have.


End file.
